icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Muzzatti
Canada & Italy | nationality_2 = ITA | birth_date = | birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | draft = 21st overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 1993 | career_end = 2008 | prospect_league = | prospect_team = }} Jason Mark Muzzatti (born February 3, 1970, in Toronto, Ontario, Canada) is a former Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender and now head coach of Flint Generals. Draft Muzzatti was drafted by the Calgary Flames in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft as the 21 pick in the 1st round. Career in North America Muzzatti played four seasons in the Michigan State University with an amazing record of 83 wins, 34 losses, and 6 ties, than after his University days, Muzzatti was contracted by Salt Lake Golden Eagles of the IHL in 1991. Muzzatti was aqcuired by the Calgary Flames in 1993 but he had just a short stint career in Calgary, playing only 2 games in 2 seasons. After playing for the Flames, Muzzatti played for the Hartford Whalers where he had started 53 games, than traded to the New York Rangers and saw action in 6 games, than short time with just 1 start to finish his NHL career at the San Jose Sharks. After 5 seasons and 4 different NHL teams Muzzatti moved to Europe. Career in Europe After his mediocre play in the NHL Jason Muzzatti was contracted by a German DEL side Eisbären Berlin in 1998. After a good season in Germany, Muzzatti was soon contracted by Tappara, a Finnish SM-liiga team which was at the a top side in Finland. Muzzatti had a spectacular season in Tappara and was one of the top Goaltenders in Finland during the 1999–2000 season. After Tappara, Muzzatti returned to Germany and played for Augsburger Panther for one season. In 2001 Jason Muzzatti moved to Italy and was contracted to a top Serie A team HC Milano. Muzzatti became the number one goaltender for Milano and had a good form during his time. In 2004 Muzzatti was contracted by another Italian top team, HC Bolzano. Muzzatti was Bolzano's top goalie for two seasons. Return to North America In 2006, after 8 seasons in European top leagues, Jason Muzzatti returned to North America and was contracted by Flint Generals, of the UHL. Muzzatti played the entire 2006–07 season in Flint Generals. Coaching Career After retiring he was named on 04 August 2009 as the new head coach of the Flint Generals. International career Despite being born in Canada, Jason Muzzatti also holds a Italian citizenship and plays for the Italian national ice hockey team. Muzzatti played in the 2006 Olympics which were held in Torino, Italy. References External links * Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:HC Milano players Category:2006 Olympian Category:Italian ice hockey players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Italy Category:Kentucky Thoroughblades players Category:Michigan State Spartans players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Saint John Flames players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Eisbären Berlin players Category:HC Bolzano players Category:Augsburger Panthers players Category:Born in 1970 Category:Retired in 2008 Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Italian ice hockey players Category:Flint Generals coaches